


letters for a lover

by bubblegumora



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - The Rise Of Skywalker (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Spoilers, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, finn is gay, jannah is my baby, literally have no idea what this is and i wrote it at 11pm, lowercase intended i’m lazy, poe is a big ol bisexual baby, rey lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumora/pseuds/bubblegumora
Summary: finn needs to tell rey his secret, he just can’t express through words.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	letters for a lover

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very shitty oneshot!! i hope you all enjoy <3
> 
> **also psa i know that literally none of this is canon but i have a terrible memory and according to my 11pm brain this is how tros went !

“rey,” finn paused, ”what i had to tell you was-” 

“guys we need to go right now, hux has informed us that ren will be on kef bir, it’s our last hope” poe interrupted with urgency and the look of motivated defeat

rey offered finn a warm smile which was rey language for ‘tell me later’, finn pushed it down, wondering how long he could conceal the secret for. 

—

when the ship arrived on kef bir, they were greeted by a tribe of individuals who were helpful, but rey paid no attention. she had a mission and that was to defeat kylo ren, and end the first order once and for all. 

finn tried to stop her but his attempts were unsuccessful. he used this time to get advice from jannah, _tz-1719_ , who he bonded with as she was also previously in the first order. she asked no questions and approached the situation with a warm attitude. 

the battle between kylo and rey was successful, as rey defeated kylo. ben was left to defeat, and that would be an easy task as without the mask ben was nothing. she offered the resistance coordinates of exegol, finn taking it upon himself to recruit everyone to end the first order once and for all. 

kylo ren was dead and finn still had not told rey his secret. 

— 

the takedown of the first order on exegol was a success, and the disease known as ben solo had been eradicated. the resistance were heroes, yet finn still felt like he could not celebrate as his friends and fellow resistance members were. 

“finn, what was it you were going to tell me all those days ago?” rey asked approaching a disheartened finn. 

“i don’t know how to put it in words, i tried rey but the words just wouldn’t come out.” finn paused and pulled out a folded piece of paper, “here” he said offering it to rey, “this explains everything.”

rey laughed to herself and hugged finn, putting the letter in her pocket and leaving the hut preparing to read what she already knew. 

—

_rey_

i wrote this because i had no idea how to bring it up and let alone say it, but i think you knew all along, this just solidifies it. 

you know i have never been much like anyone else, you knew about the kiss with rose, how i didn’t retaliate and didn’t enjoy it, you know about connix offering me questionable looks and laughing out of discomfort, and most recently you know the way i looked at jannah. 

i cant bring myself to like it, trust me i’ve tried, but i cant. 

you also know about the times i’ve shared beds with poe, played dejarik with poe, stayed up laughing about past mission with poe, you know all about poe. and that’s who i want you to know about, who i want _us_ to know about. 

ever since i escaped and rescued poe from the finalizer all those years ago, i knew. i knew that i would love this man until the day i died. 

without poe i would still just be _fn-2187_ cruising around in the first order under the control of none other than kylo ren. without poe i would not be _finn,_ the best friend of rey nor would i have been a part of the greatest war in history. 

my identity as finn has been shaped by poe, the same poe who stared at my lips when i told him the plan of escape, the same poe who told me to keep his jacket after engulfing me in a hug when reuniting at the resistance base, the same poe who stole my heart from day one. 

i want to scream at the top of my lungs, how in love with him i am but i’m unaware of the feelings he feels towards me. he’s told us about his bisexuality, but in his eyes i’m straight and a coward who can’t tell someone he’s in love with, that he is in love. 

basically this is all i had to tell you, i, finn, am in love with poe dameron, one hell of a pilot. 

also, i’m force sensitive.

love always,

_finn._


End file.
